robloxqwertyfandomcom-20200214-history
Melee Weapons
Melee Weapons are featured in every Grand Theft Auto game after GTA III. All Melee Weapons serve the same purpose (excluding the Chainsaw and the Teaser), to beat the victim to death. The following is a list of all melee weapons in the series. Antique Cavalry Dagger The Antique Cavalry Dagger is an old civil war Dagger with a hand-guard, it is more effective than the Knife and it can be used underwater. AntiqueCavalryDagger-GTAV.png|GTA V. Baseball Bat The Baseball Bat is the most common melee weapon in the series and it has appeared in every game since GTA III, it can knock down pedestrians. BaseballBat-GTAVC.png|GTA III and GTA Vice City. BaseballBat-GTASA.png|GTA San Andreas, Liberty City Stories and Vice City Stories. BaseballBat-GTA4.png|GTA IV and The Ballad of Gay Tony. BaseballBatBlood-TLaD.png|The Lost and Damned. BaseballBat-GTAV.png|GTA V. Brass Knuckles Brass Knuckles are used to enhance the player's punch, they are placed on the "unarmed" slot, they can knock down pedestrians, but not major enemies. Brass Knuckle.png|3D Universe. Brass Knuckles GTA V.png|GTA V. Broken Bottle The idea of the Broken Bottle was derived from some movies, where a character grabs a bottle, breaks it and uses it as a knife. Unlike the Knife and the Dagger, it cannot be used underwater. BrokenBottle-GTAV.png|GTA V. Butterfly Knife The Butterfly Knife is basically the same thing as the regular Knife and it deals the same damage. Butterfly Knife (VCS).png|GTA Vice City Stories. Cane The Cane is used by people who can barely walk, in GTA San Andreas, it is in the Gifts slot, and however, it cannot be given to any girlfriend. Cane.png|GTA San Andreas. Chainsaw The Chainsaw is an accessory used to cut trees, however, since the 50s, it is commonly used by assassins and serial killers. Unlike the Katana, it cannot dismember pedestrians or enemies, yet, and it is very effective and powerful. Chainsaw-GTAVC.png|3D Universe. Chisel The Chisel is very similar to the Screwdriver and deals the same damage. Chisel.png|GTA Liberty City Stories. Crowbar The Crowbar is used to unlock doors and break steel, it is very effective and fast, however, the Baseball Bat is more effective and it has a longer range. Crowbar-GTAV.png|GTA V. Dildo The Dildo is an accessory for women; it can be used as a melee weapon and can be given to CJ's girlfriends. Dildos can be seen in GTA IV, but none of them can be picked up. In Chinatown Wars, the player can find Dildos hidden in Dumpsters, however, they cannot be used. DildoLongPurple.png|GTA San Andreas. Fire Axe The Fire Axe is a tool used by firemen in order to break wood, ticks and even steel. It is very similar to the Meat Cleaver. Axe_LCS.png|GTA Liberty City Stories. FireAxe-GTAV.png|GTA V (beta). Flashlight The Flashlight is used as a light source for dark areas. Also functions as a melee weapon. Flashlight-GTAO.png|GTA V. Flowers Flowers are a gift for Carl Johnson's girlfriends, but oddly can also be used as a weapon. More oddly, it is fairly effective. Flowers.png|GTA San Andreas. Gaff Hook The Gaff Hook is a tool used in Fishing. It basically operates the same way as the Cane and it deals the same damage. Gaff_Hook.png|GTA Vice City Stories. Golf Club The Golf Club is an accessory used to play Golf. In all of its appearances, it is not very effective against enemies. GolfClub-GTA5-ingame.png|GTA V. Hammer The Hammer is a construction tool found in many construction areas. It is strong, as it can knock down pedestrians and easily destroy vehicles. In GTA V, it is exclusive to players who own the special/collectors edition of the game; however, any player can obtain this weapon in GTA Online by killing a player who owns it. It can be obtained by returning players in the enhanced version. 300px-Hammer-GTAVC.png|GTA Vice City. HAMMER-GTAV-ingamemodel.png|GTA V. Hatchet The Hatchet is a tool used to cut trees. This weapon is very effective; the protagonist will usually hit the neck or the head of an NPC. Hatchet-GTAV.png|GTA V. Hockey Stick The Hockey Stick is a tool used by Hockey players; it is a replacement for the Golf Club, as there are no Golf courses in Liberty City. Hockey_Stick.jpg|GTA Liberty City Stories. Katana The Katana is a Japanese sword used by the Samurai and it is the oldest known weapon in the series. This weapon can be used to slice off heads of pedestrians and enemies with only one strike, being the most powerful melee weapon in the series. It has appeared in every game in the 3D Universe, except GTA III. Katana-GTAVC.png|3D Universe. Knife The Knife is a very useful accessory for hunting and defense. It has appeared in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City onwards, except in Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. In some appearances such as Grand Theft Auto San Andreas and GTA V, it is notable for being used as a stealth weapon, as the player can use it to kill enemies without being spotted. Knife-GTAVC.jpg|GTA Vice City. Knife-GTASA.png|GTA San Andreas and Liberty City Stories. Knife-VCS.png|GTA Vice City Stories. Knife - GTAIV.png|GTA IV. Knife-GTA5-ingame.png|GTA V. Machete The Machete is a much bigger blade than the Knife and therefore is much more effective. Despite its name, in GTA Vice City it resembles more a Kukri than an actual Machete. It cannot dismember enemies or pedestrians. Machete-GTAVC.png|GTA Liberty City Stories and Vice City Stories. Machete-GTA V.png|Grand Theft Auto V. Meat Cleaver The Meat Cleaver, as its name says, is an accessory used by butchers to slice cattle and pig meat, it is very effective and powerful. Meat_Cleaver.png|3D Universe. Nightstick The Nightstick is a melee weapons commonly used by the Police against the player, however, it is even less effective than the Golf Club. Nightstick-GTAVC.jpg|3D Universe. Nightstick-GTA5.png|GTA V. Pool Cue The Pool Cue is an accessory used to play Pool; this weapon is surprisingly more effective than the Shovel. PoolCue-GTASA.jpg|GTA San Andreas. PoolCue-GTAIV.png|GTA IV. PoolCue-TLAD.png|The Lost and Damned. PoolCue-TLAD-halved.png|The Lost and Damned, alternate model. Screwdriver The Screwdriver is an accessory used to remove screws. It is small, light, cheap and effective and it is exclusive to GTA Vice City. Screwdriver.png|GTA Vice City. Shovel The Shovel is an accessory primarily used to dig, as its size suggests, it is very effective. It is exclusive to GTA San Andreas; however, it was supposed to also appear in GTA V. Shovel.png|GTA San Andreas. Shovel-V-render.png|GTA V (beta). Switchblade The Switchblade is similar to the standard Knife, however, it has its own unique animations when it is equipped and unequipped. It also does the same damage. Switchblade-GTAV.png Sword The Sword is similar to the Katana, however, it cannot dismember enemies or pedestrians. It is very effective and light, being ideal for an unarmed fight. Sword-GTACW-HUD.png|GTA Chinatown Wars. Vibrator The Vibrator, like the Dildo, is an accessory for women. It shares its animations with the Knife and if a pedestrian is killed with a Dildo, CJ will "rape" the victim by pressing the attack button repeatedly. In GTA IV, it can be used as a thrown object. In GTA V, Amanda can be seen masturbating with a Vibrator. This weapon is unique for having three different models. DildoShortWhite.png|First model. VibratorShort.png|Second model. VibratorLong.png|Third model. Beta melee weapons *Tazer in GTA Vice City *Skateboard in San Andreas Trivia *In GTA Chinatown Wars, the Tazer is erroneously used as a melee weapon. Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Weapons by type